A friend that I used to have
by ThatCoverGirl
Summary: A few weeks after the Tween Choice Awards, Kendall and James get into a horrible fight. James moves out. Will this fight end the band? Will they just be 'friends they used to have? Read on..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this is my first ever story. I have to say I have been reading the story "Love is in the music; tour" and I was very impressed n that inspired me to write this story. Enjoy! And please do review so I know whether you like my work or not.3**

Prologue

After BTR received there Tween Choice Award they expected all to be good. But a few things were not the way they were expected them to be especially, for James and Kendall.

James P.O.V

It's been a week since the award show and I still can't forget what happened there. I can't forget what happened between me and Lucy and how sweet everything was. But I also can't get the bitter part out of my mind.

Flashback

I and Lucy were at the after party and we were having a lot of fun. I had thought that she was finally mine. And why wouldn't I think that? She HAD flown in from Europe just for me. As I walked with her, arm in arm, the greatest moment of my life. I and Lucy were finally together! Until….

When the last of the fans and the paparazzi left she quickly pulled away and said "Thank you so much James. You are a great friend". I had no idea what she was saying. I remember myself sweating. "What?" Was all that came out of my mouth. "Gustavo didn't tell you?" she asked shocked and embarrassed. The same word again "What?" She was embarrassed but she somehow gathered her words "My tour wasn't as popular as my publicist had expected and I wanted to be in the headlines. So my manager talked to Gustavo to let us pull this act on stage in order to get some press" I was sad, ever so sad. She called the greatest moment of my life an 'act'. I was so hurt but I didn't say anything because she was very embarrassed because Gustavo hadn't told me. For the first time it seemed that she cared about my feeling and that she was trying not to hurt them but she had and very badly. I tried to be mature and said "Your Welcome" and then I left her there and went to 2J.

I thought a lot. I changed my views; I now believed that true love is one and only and you don't have to run after someone for 2 years to get that love. True love just happens and it's always two sided. Something happened, I don't know what but I gave up my flirty ways then and there.

Kendall's P.O.V

The night of the award show was great but after that night, at the after party I had found out something that had hurt me a lot and had broken me into pieces.

Flashback

Jo and I were at the after party of the tween choice awards. Everything was perfect; me and my girlfriend, the awesomest song award. All seemed perfect, until I suggested that Jo and I should get away from the crown to get some smoothies like we used to a long time ago. We chose a table in a cabaña and sat. We both placed our cell phones on the table and I noticed that our phones were identical. "What a coincidence" I had thought. We were like meant to be together. We finished the first smoothies and Jo went to get some more.

As soon as she had left I heard a beep, indicating a text message. I quickly grabbed the blinking phone, thinking that it will be James. He was upset about the thing that happened between him and Lucy. Thinking of that it made me feel selfish to be with Jo and not with him. But he'd understand. He always did. I didn't notice when I had opened the text because I was too absorbed in my thoughts. The phone that I had in my hand was not mine. It was Jo's and the conversation read:

Jett: I can't be the 3rd person, it's been 2 months. I want you all for me. Just dump the blond!

Jo: Okay. OK. I'll do it tonight after the paparazzi leaves. He's famous and all. I don't want a media scandal.

Jett: Okay. 3 I knew you would.

That was hard to gulp! I was broken and shattered into pieces. I saw her coming back. But I ran to 2J to join James who had the same kind of feelings as mine.

**A/N: Did you people like it? Please for goodness sake review. I am new and I need to know if you people like my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So much loves to SuiteLifeForever9 and (of course) to LiveToLove1996 for the reviews. **

** I don't own anything.**

**Back to the story.**

Rachel's P.O.V

I was in my apartment getting ready to go to pool to meet James. I love the talks we have; so deep and emotional. He doesn't seem like the old James Diamond who always took pride in just being James Diamond. I was thinking, as I curled my hair, about how close we had become in the past 2 weeks. Ever since that thing with Lucy happened I had been helping him by talking to him because he did not want to 'bother' the other guys because they were happy with their girlfriends, well except for Kendall but whatever. The point is; James and I were friends. I was done with my hair and I grabbed my pool bag and headed out. I was walking to the elevator when I saw Kendall coming with a load of grocery bags in his hands. I decided to help him.

Kendall's P.O.V

It's been a few weeks and I am trying to get my mind off the fact that Jo chose Jett over me. I have been distracting myself my helping mom in home chores. I was bringing some groceries when Rachel offered to help me. I happily gave 2 bags to her and we walked to apartment. I opened the door of 2J with my foot and we walked in. We put the groceries on the kitchen table. I started taking this out and putting them in their places in the kitchen. Rachel was standing there, telling about the tv show she was working on. I was playing with the vegetables now. A threw a tomato in the air to catch it back but I had applied too much force and it had landed on Rachel, staining the white top she was wearing. I thought she was going to be mad but instead she reached out for an orange and hit me with it.

We began fighting, as in, fruit and vegetable fight. And every time she'd hit me successfully with her fruity weapon she'd scream "Boo yaw" and we laughed. A lot. I hadn't laughed for real in a long time but she was like an automatic machine which just made me smile. I loved it.

When we tired ourselves out she said ahe had to go somewhere important and left. I hugged her goodbye with a big smile on my face before she left. And then I sat on the couch thinking….

James' P.O.V

I was sitting by the pool relaxing, not thinking about Lucy at all and waiting for Rachel. I hated it when she was late. She had become so important to me. Like my days won't pass without her. She made me feel better and forget about the whole thing with Lucy and all. She said Lucy never deserved me, and when that came out of her mouth I believed it. I smiled at the thought that how she was once just my 'sun block girl' but now she was my friend and a great one. I was in my thoughts when she appeared looking pretty as ever. She sat next to me and we started to talk. I asked her how her day was at the set and all the other usual stuff.

The conversation was going on smoothly until she randomly asked me "Did you really love Lucy?" "Yes, she was pretty and great" I said, my mind reversing to her memories. "No, I mean did you LOVE her" she repeated with the stress on 'love'. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean were you in love with her. Did you like the person behind that face? Did you always think about her and how she talked and thought thinks. Did you like her views about life? Her views about friendship" she paused "and love" she concluded. "I don't even know 90% of that stuff" I said jokingly. "Then I hate to break it to you but you never loved her" she replied plainly. I looked at her as if she had insulted me. "At least according to my way of seeing love" she said, trying to make the conversation light again. "And what is your way?" I asked because I didn't the conversation to be about Lucy.

At my question she sighed and looked straight into the clear pool water and she began "Real love is when you actually know a person and you their point of seeing the world and you love how they interpret relations, you love how faith full they are" she was saying, not looking at me. "It's when you are with that person and you can feel the spark" at this point she looked straight into my eyes, her gaze was piercing holes in my eyes making it's way to my heart until she looked at the setting sun and continued "Its when you know that the person is already yours even though you are not dating them. And when you know that no matter how long you wait for them they won't go and date some other girl" she was looking at me but my face was expression less, she had so much emotions in her words. I was so absorbed but she turned her face away and said "I mean some other person". I wanted to open my mouth to tell her what I thought but Bitters had come to tell that her driver was there. She got up and left after waving a goodbye.

Kendall's P.O.V

I had been in the apartment for about 1 hour and I was still thinking about how Rachel had magically made me smile. I got up and walked towards the window which opens towards the pool. I gazed out but could not see her so I walked up to the opposite window which showed the street and I saw her leaving in a car. I was standing and thinking that I should ask her out she would help me get my mind off Jo like she had done today and besides she was beautiful and funny. I was defiantly going to ask her out. The moment I had mentally made my decision James walked in with his casual "What's up buddy?" I turned to tell him. I knew he'd be happy to know that I was moving on. "That Rachel girl, she's amazing. I am going to ask her out. I am going to go pick an outfit" and I started walking towards my room but James stopped me with his strong arm. There was fire in his eyes. "Oh no, you are not" he said looking straight at me as if he was going to burn me with his gaze. What the hell had happened to him?

**A/N So I updated. You see where this is going. But let me tell you this isn't going to be the typical story about 2 friends fighting over the same girl. This is going to be a different sort of fight. Related how they dealt each other in the past. Please review and give me your ideas for this story. Please. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Hello to the lovely people who are reading this. I love the people who read and review but I haven't updated lately because I have this gigantic maths test on Monday and man there is stress. I hate math. But I thought I should take some time out to update. By the way, so much love to all the people for the nice reviews. They make me feel good, my bestie is gone so. Thanks.**

Kendall's P.O.V

I knew he was angry because how he said what he said but I had no idea what had gotten into him so I said jokingly "wow! My best friend is the in charge of who I date and who I don't". His tone was serious , James was never serious but today he was "It's time I do become the in charge" "Ha Ha very funny James now if you would move out of the way so I can go and be happy", I said. And that when it started; he took deep breath, and began in a loud voice. He was almost yelling "you don't see it do you? You do know Rachel and I are friends before you go round asking my friends out, who mean so much to me, you should at least ask me, try to find out how I feel about it, but you won't, will ya? Because you are Kendall Knight 'the leader of BTR' he out the air quotes around "leader". Now I was feeling insulted and angry. How could he be so rude? I raised my voice too.

Logan's P.O.V

I and Camille were walking in the palmwood hallways, arm in arm and smoothies in the hands. It was so pleasant and quite in the hallways as it was noon and everyone was at the pool. We took this opportunity to get some alone time. We were walking randomly when we came in front of 2J and heard loud voices; Kendall and James. We walked in and they appeared to be arguing. "If you have a problem with me being the leader why don't we make the guy who talks to a mirror our leader? That would be fun right?" Kendall said. "At least I am just self-absorbed because I am pretty and I work on that. But you, you are so selfish that 99% of the time you don't even realize how selfish you are being and the amazing part is that you don't understand that, you don't work on that. You don't think of other people. You, you and just you". Kendall looked as if he was going he eat James alive. I had no idea what was going on but I knew I was going to need help to make this stop. I took out my phone and texted Carlos.

To Carlos: Come to the crib now. Big time war.

He didn't reply but I just put my phone back and heard what was going on. "What do you mean I only think of myself? My friends, their feelings, are always my first priority. Why are you too blind to see that?" Kendall had questioned James. "You are the one that's blind. You hurt people in the worst possible ways and don't even seem to notice" James snapped back. "Can you quote even one example of me doing that?" Kendall said in his reasonable, leader voice. "Oh so now you are going to make me open my mouth. Well if that what you want then listen. I had a crush on Jo the day she came and you knew that but you just went over and asked her out and you didn't even note how hurt I was. I pretended to be cool with it because I am not selfish and I think of others." I had a feeling that this was going to get ugly. "Guys, why don't you chillax and we can talk about this" I suggested and instantly felt dumb about saying that. "We are talking and I am glad we are at least Mr-leader-of-the-band will know what he really is" James shot at me. He turned to Kendall again. "what about Lucy, she was the love of my life, I told you to stay away from her but you came out all dressed up read y to ask her out so I decided to support you, again. Face it Kendall I have always supported you, gotten hurt because you and you have always deceived me" Kendall's face was blank but he managed to get some words out "Is it my fault that every girl you like you are selfish because you don't see that falls for me. Those things you stated were just co-incidences. You are the self-absorbed one. Not me . You are so selfish that you don't see that she is my only shot at happiness after Jo left. And I can't believe that after all I have done for you; you come up to my face and say that to me! I helped you follow your dream; I gave up my dreams so you could have yours. Is that selfish? I can't believe my best friend thought this of me and pretended to be my friend all along just be a star. You are a fake James diamond. You faked this entire friendship just so you become famous. Bacause I don't think it's possible to be real friends with someone when u hate them as much as you hate me. Well news flash Mr-fake-friend; I hate you too but just because I am NOT SELFISH I let you live with us and hang out with us. You should be great full and keep that bloody mouth of yours shut"

I did not like this but I dared not get in the middle of it because they were both strong and could squish me. James had been sitting on the couch and listening to Kendall's speech. He got up, went to his room and after 2 minutes appeared with a duffel bag in his hand. He stood right in front of Kendall, looked into his eyes and said "I hate you too and I am leaving because I don't like to bother others like you do". He walked towards the door. I was calling behind him. He stopped at the door and turned. A good sign, until he spoke. "And about Rachel; ask her out if you want but she will never say yes. I might also not have her but I am glad she came along because she told me what we really are. We are not friends. You are just a friend that I used to have."And he left.

**A/N**

**So. Does that make sense? I can't tell because this is inspired by a fight I recently had with someone and I just put that on paper. I hope I made the point of the fight clear. Btw I am thinking of bringing Jo back in the story. Would you like that? Let me know and stay tuned *flying kiss*.**


End file.
